New Years Eve
by Olv1993
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the Majestics are at Oliver's mansion. Oliver's got a surprise in store for Enrique. Oneshot, contains yaoi pairings: EnriqueXOliver RobertXJohnny


"Whoa, Oliver what's the occasion!?" Enrique asked as he entered the dining room.

Out before him was a buffet. Cocktail sausages, cheese and pineapple on sticks, chips, dips, Caesar salad, prawn salad,  
cheese and crackers, breaded chicken, chicken satay, mini sausage rolls, cheese straws, pizza straws, garlic bread,  
buttered slices of bread, croissants, slices of gammon, chicken and turkey, spring rolls, fish cakes, potato wedges,  
cheesecake, a beautifully decorated Victoria sponge cake, black forest gateau, a selection of smaller iced cakes, a variety of biscuits.

"He-he!" Oliver smiled as he brought in the plates.  
"ah, what a wonderful New Years Eve buffet Oliver!" Robert praised entering the room behind Enrique, he was followed by Johnny.  
"Wait it's New Years Eve already!" Enrique's eyes widened. "Man, does time fly!"  
"You just don't realise much, do you?" Johnny smirked.  
"I do! There's A LOT of food on the table!"  
"Yeah, like it wasn't obvious Einstein!"  
"Cut it out you two, it's time to eat not argue!" Robert glared at them both.

They went to grab their plates and food and sat down.

"Oliver! Where did you learn to be so good!" Enrique grinned, biting into some garlic bread.  
"Dunno, part natural talent and being taught how to cook by my farther I guess?" Oliver said sheepishly, blushing.  
"Yeah, yeah we already knew the kid was ok at cooking Enrique, no need to embarrass him!" Johnny smirked.  
"I-I'm not embarrassed!" Oliver said. "I love to cook and I'm glad that you all enjoy it!"  
"I never said I enjoyed it!"  
"Ah, but you plate says otherwise." Robert smirked.  
"Yeah Johnny! You got the most food on your before we started!" Enrique laughed, so did Oliver.

Johnny mumbled as he ate more food. The others also continued their meal. It was silent for another ten minutes.

"So what were you planning to do tonight?" Oliver asked, looking at Enrique.  
"Well, I might go to town and meet some French girls- Know what I'm saying!" He grinned.

Oliver and Johnny rolled their eyes as Robert glared at the Italian intensely. The reason that they were at Oliver's mansion was for them to bring in the new year together. Enrique's grin faded as he met the German's eyes.

"Or I might stay here with you!" He turned his attention to Oliver. "What about you?"  
"Stay up and sit outside to wait for the fireworks to go off at midnight! Like we already planned!?" Oliver said annoyed.

He knew that Enrique knew the were going to do that and that's what annoyed Oliver. Enrique was the one appeared to be the one looking forward to seeing them the most over the past few days, but today he was acting like he didn't care at all.

"Erm, wonderful buffet by the way!" Enrique said and then ate to avoid conversation.  
"I don't see why we don't watch it on TV! It saves us from the cold and noise!" Johnny moaned.  
"But then you don't get to see their full beauty and you'd hear them anyway! Not like we'd be far from where they'll be set off." Oliver smiled.  
"If you had any sense, you'd make sure to wear enough layers to keep warm." Robert told the Scotsman.

Johnny mumbled again before digging into more food. Now there was another silence for 20 minutes.

"Mamma Mia! If I didn't know any better I'd think that those pizza straws were from Italy!" Enrique smiled finishing the last one off.  
"You usually don't know better!" Robert smirked. "You know I should take you to the Black Forest one day!" While cutting into the gateau of the same name.  
"No thanks, cut me a slice while you're there will ya! And some of the Vicky sponge too!" Johnny said.  
"Get off your lazy posterior and do it yourself! I'm not your personal slave!" Robert protested.  
"Wish you were mine!" Johnny blurted out, louder than her expected.

The other three paused for a moment to stare at the red heads outburst until continuing to what the were doing before.  
Johnny sighed regretting his big mouth and got up to cut the sponge cake.

"Well Robert I'm sure that would be an interesting thing to do, I hear there's some beautiful scenery and wildlife!" Oliver smiled.  
"Maybe interesting if I can bring my girls!" Enrique sighed.

He knew he'd find it boring if there wasn't a girl to entertain.

"I'm sure that you'd enjoy it without them!" Oliver smiled knowingly, like he knew what would happen if they went.  
"Ok, I'm confused by the look on your face, which tells me that you know what is gonna happen!" Enrique said.  
"Maybe I do, but you'll have to wait and see!" Oliver winked.  
"Aw, come on! Tell me now!"  
"No, no! that'll spoil everything!"  
"Aw!" Enrique sighed, he knew that the Frenchman was not going to say anything.

* * *

Later the four Majestics were outside sitting on the grass, it was dark and they were waiting for the fireworks to go off to signal midnight and the New Year.

"Urgh! How much longer!" Johnny was becoming increasingly impatient.  
"Not much longer!" Robert reassured him, his hand was almost touching his teammates.

Johnny averted his attention to the grass so that the others couldn't see the blush on his face.

"So Oliver gonna tell what'll happen if we go to the Black Forest!?" Enrique smiled at him.  
"No! I told you that you'll have to wait and see!"  
"But how much longer!" Enrique was as impatient as Johnny tonight.  
"No much longer, at least I hope!" Oliver lent in slightly giving his friend a sly smile.  
"How close you planning to get?" Enrique asked.

Oliver didn't realised that he'd kept leaning towards his friend and now their faces were an inch and a half apart.

"I'm cold!" Oliver said.  
"Urgh! Come here!" Enrique invited him to sit closer and put his arm around his friend.  
"Thank you Enrique!"  
"I'm cold too!" Johnny moaned, he'd turned around to see their conversation.  
"I suggest that you go and get a blanket or something then!" Robert suggested.  
"I'm fine!" Johnny pouted. He was annoyed that Robert didn't do the same thing to him.

Bang! -The first firework went off and Johnny grabbed Robert's hand as he jumped.

"Happy New Year Enrique!" Oliver looked up to him.  
"Same to you!" He smiled.

Then Oliver took Enrique by surprise and kissed him.

"Oui, I'm sure it will!" Oliver smiled.

Enrique smiled back.

"Going to let go?" Robert said looking at the Scotsman.  
"Erm..." Johnny was blushing as he hadn't realised that he was holding the older boys hand. "Happy New Year!" He quickly kissed Robert.  
"I'm sure it will be... For all of us!" He said as he looked at the other pair, his attention turned back to Johnny. "And a Happy New Year to you!" He kissed the Scotsman back, much to his surprise.

"Well, this year'll be good!" Oliver smiled as he watched the two of them.  
"Different, but in the best way!" Enrique said as he leaned down to give Oliver a kiss.

Paris' fireworks were beautiful and the four of them enjoyed watching them, holding someone dear to them close. This year was going to be the best one yet.


End file.
